


日乐乎其乐无穷

by lstea



Category: ABO - Fandom, gb - Fandom, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lstea/pseuds/lstea
Summary: 女A×男B。强制BDSM。某车手惨遭屏蔽后，怒而上门日乐乎的故事。与前作《冷圈写手》联动。预警：阴茎&阴囊折磨、毁坏高潮。





	日乐乎其乐无穷

　　如您所见，我是个冷圈车手。我与乐乎斗智斗勇多年，练就了一身外链技能。

　　上回说到，由于粉丝爬墙，我误打误撞多了个“男朋友”。我把我们相遇的故事写成新作，收获了读者的懵逼和祝福。

　　然而第二天，那篇作品被屏蔽了。数百热度几十评论瞬时蒸发。

　　重发，屏蔽。再重发，再屏蔽。如此循环了四次，通知栏全是违规提示。

　　“我有急事，你自己先回家吧。”我开始收拾行李。

　　“去干什么？”顾响翻身看我。

　　“去日个人。”我拔腿离开酒店。

　　-

　　我闯进目标地点时，乐乎还在翻阅文章。他把又一打牺牲品选中雪藏，动作干净利落，毫无怜悯之意。

　　“面谈需要提前预约，女士。”他将办公椅转向我，“我有权拒绝接待您。”

　　“没人要你接待。”我一脚踩到桌面上，“我是来操你的。”

　　“……。”乐乎推了推眼镜，盯着我看，仿佛在说“愿闻其详”。

　　信息素压制无效，Beta就是这点麻烦。不过Alpha有力量优势，可以直接上。

　　“说完没？我得继续工作了。”乐乎转回身，继续他的审判大业。

　　“说完了。”我踹开办公桌，一把拽起他的衣领，“现在该做了。”

　　-

　　乐乎是个极好面子的家伙，矜持到贞操不保都不愿全力挣扎。我轻易撕扯开他的衬衫，裸露出平坦胸膛。

　　“你这是违法！”他被压在墙角动弹不得，捂着裤子缩紧身躯。

　　“又不是第一次违法。”我嗤之以鼻，抬脚踹上他的胸口。

　　说实话，我平时不爱穿高跟鞋。但面对乐乎，不以此践踏不足以平愤。

　　鞋跟嵌入肋骨间，触及他搏动的血肉。乐乎呻吟出声，立即松开手，眼镜歪倒向一边。

　　“尽管放心，我不会把你弄死。”我再次抬脚，狠踩上他的裆部，“还得留给别人玩呢。”

　　“！嘶……为什么……”

　　乐乎面色惨白，不知是出于疼痛还是恐惧。他深吸气，攥紧衣襟，颤抖着开口询问。

　　“你屏蔽我文章的时候，怎么不说‘为什么’？”

　　我冷笑一声，捞起他扣上办公桌。我掐了把他的诱人窄腰，解开皮带，将他下身扒得不着寸褛。

　　乐乎半趴在台面上，臀瓣挺翘，腿根因长期久坐有些青淤。他的穴口暴露于空气中，怯怯翕张着，竟沁出淫靡湿液。

　　“呵，装什么贞洁烈妇？”我扬手狠抽一巴掌，在他屁股上留下清晰指印，“明明从头到脚都兴奋得很。”

　　“！我没有……”乐乎慌忙否认，耳根霎时红透。他的阴茎顺势抬头，颤巍巍诉说渴求。

　　“上面的嘴真不诚实。”我拿出口塞，强行绑缚在他脸上，“你被封号了，安静点。”

　　-

　　“你不是爱限流吗？限得开心不？”

　　我束紧绳索，将乳夹震动调至最大，毫不留情地冲撞入体。Beta的谷道不如Omega那般深，稍一用力就能抵至极限。

　　“！呜唔……！”

　　乐乎的惊喘被堵回喉咙，唾液溢出唇角。他的阳具被贞操锁禁锢，徒劳地弹动挣扎，溢出少许泪珠。

　　“我倒不介意让你怀孕，不过别想诓我养。”我执拗地叩击生殖腔口，逼迫它为我敞开，以便接纳远超直肠容量的Alpha性器，“你摧毁了我们那么多心血，总得给点补偿吧？”

　　乐乎似是想辩驳什么，却只能发出含混不清的浪喘。他的软肉死死咬住我，讨好般吸吮着，仿佛邀请我更进一步。

　　“想解脱吗？”

　　我暂停动作，俯首在他耳畔低语。我探手把玩贞操锁，作势要拆卸它。

　　“！”

　　乐乎不顾被异物塞满的后穴，立刻扭摆腰肢，用阴茎磨蹭我的掌心。他竭力扭转上身，谄媚般亲吻我，失去眼镜的双眸雾蒙一片。

　　“抱歉，还不是时候。”

　　欣赏完他的摇尾乞怜，我勾起一个赞许的笑。与此同时，我握住掌中的两颗卵丸，骤然用力。

　　“！呜唔唔！！”

　　乐乎猛地弹起身子，紧接着被重力拖拽下坠，令我径直嵌入生殖道。我欣然接受这份主动，抱住他愈顶愈深，把精液都喂进子宫口。

　　-

　　“久等了。”

　　我撤出阳具，悠闲地伸了个懒腰。失去支点的乐乎跌在地上，软瘫成一团泥，只有一个部位是硬挺的。

　　“想射吗？来求我啊。”

　　我蹲下身，摘除口塞，观赏他满布泪痕的脸庞。

　　“请放开……求你……”

　　乐乎双瞳失焦，沙哑着嗓音喃喃，语气如同梦呓。

　　“唔……让我考虑考虑。”

　　我走向不远处的贩卖机，点按购买，从中取出一听冰可乐。我撬开拉环喝下两口，随后原路返回。

　　“不好意思，你不配。”

　　迎着乐乎期待又畏惧的目光，我倾斜罐身，将剩余的冷饮全倒向他下体。

　　“好好憋回去吧——像被你屏蔽的我们那样。”

　　对他的哭叫呻吟充耳不闻，我卸下所有道具，装入清洗袋。

　　-

　　“对了，最后给你个温馨提醒。”

　　我在门口站定，回头看向乐乎和那片狼藉。

　　“无论你躲到哪里，换多少个人设，都有成千上万的作者等着操你。”

　　“他们可不一定比我温柔。好自为之。”

　　


End file.
